1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to archery equipment and more particularly to an improved archery release aid.
2. Prior Art
Archery bowstring release aids usually comprise simple hooks which must be held in the hand and turned or rotated to release the drawn bowstring. Loops or rope releases are also popular, but they also require some finger movement and the rope drags on the bowstring, slowing it. Caliper-type or other trigger releases are also used. They are usually push button or tang controlled and are very expensive and complicated.
Trigger releases and hooks usually permit the released bowstring to move straight ahead, rather than in an S-curve to produce so-called archer's paradox, as in the case of finger tabs and gloves and some rope releases, and thus are theoretically more accurate than tabs, ropes and gloves. However, most trigger releases are difficult and slow to install on the bowstring, so that they are not suitable for all hunting purposes. Moreover, it is easy to inadvertently vary their holding angle so as to unintentionally torque the bowstring and produce variable accuracy. Hooks are very easy to misfire, and difficult to hold so that the same turning motion (angle and extent) is used from shot to shot; therefore shooting accuracy is difficult to reproduce from shot to shot.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved type of archery bowstring release aid which will avoid archer's paradox, be simple, inexpensive and durable and can be easily and quickly fixed to the bowstring. The release aid should be able to draw the bowstring without inadvertent firing, be adaptable to both hunting and target archery and, most important, improve the archer's accuracy in a reproducible manner.